One Fateful Morning
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Jade Thompson lives with Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, while her friend Vanessa stays at her house to sort things out with her boyfriend. But, one fateful morning, Toby Turner stumbles into the Smosh residence crying on Ian's shoulder about a girl that Jade knows quite well... Vanessa. Now, Jade is determined to make Toby feel better. Tobuscus/OC. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, all! Welcome to a new story! This is a Tobuscus/Smosh story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter One: A Smoshy Introduction_

Jadelia Thompson had never been one to be vengeful. In fact, she practically couldn't frown. Her life had always treated her well, and she had no complaints. She couldn't have asked for more. She grew up living right next door to Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. She went to school with them and was their best friend. Well, she was Ian and Anthony's best female friend, seeing as their best friends were each other.

And now, here she was, living _with _them. She never thought that it would ever happen. But she had moved out of her house so her friend, Vanessa, could live there while she was sorting out things with her fiance, who Jade had never been introduced to. "_IAN!_" she screamed one morning, after fixing the guys pancakes. "_ANTHONY! BREAKFAST!_" When they didn't come out, she then screamed, "_OKAY THEN! I GUESS I'LL JUST EAT ALL THESE BY MYSELF!_" Ian ran right in.

"Good _God_, Jade," Ian said, just barely skidding across the wooden floor of the kitchen. "Don't be a pancake hog!" Ian was a mess due to having just woken up. His bowl haircut was messy, and he was just wearing a grey V-neck t-shirt, white and red polka-dot boxers, and white socks. Jade eyed him, noticing his socks. She pointed to his feet with the spoon she was holding. "Do all guys wear their socks to go to sleep?"

Ian looked down at his feet and said, "Yeah. Now give me pancakes, bitch." Jade chuckled a little. She had always loved Ian and Anthony's sense of humor. "Allow me to offer this as a rebuttle: If you're gonna call me a bitch, you ain't getting no damn pancakes." Ian hung his head in shame. "_Fiiiiiiine_," he groaned. "_Please _give me pancakes." Jade smiled and said, "Good, Ian. You may have your pancakes." Ian jumped for joy.

Anthony was next to walk into the kitchen, after Ian had all but swallowed his share of pancakes whole. Anthony was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of blue and black pajama pants. He was wearing socks, too. "_Goooood_ mornin', sunshine," Jade said, setting down Anthony's plate of pancakes. Anthony licked his lips. "Thanks, Jade. I'm _starving_."

Jade sat down next to Ian with her pancakes. "So, what are we going to do today, oh wise Smosh?" she said, taking in her first bite. Ian had finished his plate and was getting up to put it in the sink. "We're probably going to ask the script-woman to help us come up with an awesome video," he said. Jade smiled. _She _was the script-woman.

Anthony smiled at her. "Yeah, so, what do you have for us?" Jade was surprised by the early question as to what she had come up with script-wise. They usually asked during lunch. "Hold on a sec, guys," she said, getting up. "I've gotta go get my idea-book." She walked down the hallway to her room. It was messy, with little piles of different things scattered across the room. She didn't mind it.

Jade thought that it would take a lot of time to find the book, but she found it on her desk, sitting neatly in the middle. "Hmm," she said, "Well _that's _convienient." She grabbed it and walked back into the hallway. When she got to the end, she was in for the shock of her life; Toby Turner was standing there, crying, talking to Ian and Anthony.

"And then Vanessa said, 'You can't make a living off of YouTube, Toby! If we're going to get married, you're going to need a job! Is it me or YouTube?' Of course I said YouTube, and then she left me..." Toby said, crying. He was limp in Ian's arms and Ian was holding him, awkwardly. Jade almost fainted that day. _THE_ Toby Turner... and _HE_ had been Vanessa's _FIANCE_ the entire time!

Anthony turned around and noticed Jade, whose mouth was by now on the floor. He walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her eyes. "_Hellooooooo_? Are you awake?" Jade blinked and closed her mouth. She had to rub her eyes to see if she was dreaming or not. "You... you know Toby freaking _TURNER_? And _why_ wasn't _I_ told?" Anthony was shocked at Jade's reaction. He had never seen Jade like this before.

Jade grabbed her cell phone and dialed Vanessa's number. Vanessa picked it up after about 4 rings. "Hello?" she said. Jade almost burst in anger. "_YOU WERE DATING TOBY TURNER THIS WHOLE TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME_?!" Vanessa stopped Jade before she could say anything else. "Calm down, Jade. I didn't want you to get all worked up over it. You already have Ian and Anthony to keep you on your toes."

"But you were dating _TOBY TURNER_! I would've understood! Hell, I would've supported you 100%! I thought friends weren't supposed to keep secrets about each other. We tell each other everything... I guess I was wrong, Vanessa. You can keep living in my house, but I don't want anything to do with you anymore. If you would've _TOLD_ me, I would've been fine with it. You know how much I hate it when friends keep secrets from me. I wouldn't have told anyone."

And with that, Jade ended the call and walked up to Toby. "Vanessa, you said? I used to know a Vanessa."

* * *

**Jade's character can be a little overly-dramatic. I just thought I'd give a little introduction of her character and what she'll be like so you readers out there will get a feel of what the story's like with Jade in it. Well, I guess it's time for REVIEWS! And if you liked it and want to see more, why don't you favorite it or add it to your alerts? It'd make me really happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, all! Welcome to a new story! This is a Tobuscus/Smosh story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: It's A YouTube Life_

Jade saw the hurt in Toby's eyes. She couldn't bear seeing one of her favorite YouTubers in so much pain. Plus, he was a really cute guy, and face it. _NO ONE_ wants to see a cute guy crying. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Jadelia, but Ian and Anthony call me Jade, so I guess it's fine if you want to call me that. I live with them," she said, smiling at him. He returned the smile with one of his own, and it made Jade feel happy.

"I suppose you might know who I am? If not, then hi. I'm Toby Turner," he responded, holding out a hand. She shook it. "Yeah, you're only one of my favorite YouTubers." Ian and Anthony almost instantaneously replied, together, "_HEY_!" Jade rolled her eyes and looked over at the two. "Oh can it, you two." Ian and Anthony exchanged glances, and then said, simultaneously, "_We don't want to_!"

Jade had always liked their humor, but sometimes, they were real pains in the ass. "Get out of here." They nodded and ran down the hall, possibly racing like little kids. Toby chuckled a little. "Those two are so crazy." Toby nodded. "Yeah, I've known them for about three years now, but they still make me roll my eyes." Jade laughed a little. "Yeah, I've known them since we were in like, sixth grade."

Toby smiled. "I've known them since I was like, 14. And they've always been the best. I can't believe that they were _still _as funny as they are today." Jade nodded. "I know. It's a real shock to me, as well. Y'know, in the yearbook, their quotes were both 'You Gotta Catch 'Em All!'. My God, those two are weird." Jade was happy to know that Toby and her had so much in common.

"You know, it's weird. I just met you, but we already have so much in common... By Jove, are you some sort of weird mind-reader?" Jade gasped fakely and covered her mouth. "_Gaspeth! _Are you some weird time-traveller who has been sent back to talk me out of something really stupid?" Toby chuckled. "No, I'm not _that _smart... But if I were, yeah, that'd probably be why I was here."

'I am talking to _the _Tobuscus... and we're having a good conversation!' Jade thought, happily. She wanted to just die right then and there, a happy person. But no, she was still alive, and _still _talking to Tobuscus. _"So you admit it!" _she yelled, pointing a finger at him. Toby laughed and put his hands up as if to surrender. "Yep, you caught me red-handed."

Jade laughed too, and soon enough, Jade and Toby were actually talking about a little of everything, from music to past relationships, YouTube life to reality. And they actually had a _good _conversation. Toby then said, "Well, it's getting late, I better go back to my house. I think Jack is coming over to work on a new YGS, I think it's the 45th?"

Jade nodded and said, "Yeah, I better check on Ian and Anthony, make sure they aren't setting off nuclear bombs or running with scissors..." Toby smiled and waved goodbye as he walked out the door. Jade waved back and as soon as Toby was out of sight, she stormed to find Ian and Anthony. _"You dickheads!" _she yelled, jokingly.

Anthony did the same surrendering motion as Toby had done, and said, _"No, no, I want to live!" _Ian just shrugged and said, "You're welcome, Jade. It's part of our nature." Jade knew that Ian spoke the truth, which only happened on rare occasion. "You're right. But _that was frigging Tobuscus! _You might have ruined my only chance to get in good with him!"

Anthony raised one eyebrow to her and said, smugly, "Oh, so you're only here so you can get in cahoots with Toby? It's good to know that we're just pawns in your game to win over..." He made a fake sounding fangirl voice as he said, "Tob-_uuuuuuuuusssscus!" _Jade hit him on the shoulder. "You asshole! You know I'd never use you two like that! You're my best friends!"

Ian raised _his _eyebrow next and said, "Are you _sure _about that, Jadey?" Jade nodded, and it was sincere. As real as they could ever get.

* * *

**So, sorry that the whole chapter is a little short, but I've been reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally busy lately! My laptop got broken, I couldn't log in with my tablet, my aunt had twins, I'm taking semester tests... UGH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late updating One Fateful Morning, but I've been UBER busy! But here you go, another chapter to add on! Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Three: To Get Buscus To Notice Me_

"Soooo," Jade said, to Ian and Anthony. "I really want Toby to notice me..." Ian and Anthony looked at each other awkwardly. "You want _us _to help you get noticed by Toby Turner?" Ian asked her. Jade nodded and said, "Yeah, why?" They looked at each other again. "Ummm, we're not the best people when it comes to _matchmaking," _Anthony said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys," she said. "You both have girlfriends, Ian, you've been with Mel for five years now! You should at least know a _little _about romance!" Ian said, "Well, I must be doing _something _right if Mel's been with me for five years..." Jade nodded and exclaimed, _"Exactly!" _Ian and Anthony sighed and Anthony said, "Fine, I guess we could try to set you up with Toby..."

Jade squealed with delight, hugged them both tightly, and exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!" _She even kissed them both on the cheek, she was so ecstatic. Ian just wiped it off and exclaimed, _"Gross!"_ Anthony let it linger for a while before saying, "Ummm... thanks?" Jade smiled and said, "This is going to be great!_ Tobuscus will notice me!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby was deleting pictures of Vanessa off of his phone. Every memory was different. Their first date, their first kiss, the day he proposed to her, even the day she met his parents. Every single memory made him smile. He was going to miss her, but he knew that he could manage without her. He deleted every single photo. Then, he remembered that one Smosh girl...

'What's her name? Oh yeah, Jade!' he thought. 'She's really nice.' Even though they had just met, he thought she was going to be a good friend later on in life. And she even knew Vanessa... How coincidental was _that? _He smiled when he remembered her. They had a lot in common, and she was a good listener. But he erased her face from his mind for the time being and focused on trying to forget about Vanessa.

* * *

Ian had went to see Melanie, so Jade and Anthony were alone at the house. "So, why do you like Toby?" he asked her, curious as to find out why. "Uh, why _wouldn't _I like Toby? He's funny, nice, cute..." She sighed just thinking about him. Anthony kind of felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to mess with Jade's love life. He really didn't.

"Yeah, I guess from a chick's perspective, you're right... But I'm sorry, I don't really want to fuck up your love life. This is going to have to be a Jade solo project." Jade nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for caring so much." Anthony nodded and said, "Well, we're best friends." Jade nodded. "Thanks. Now why don't you go see Kalel?" Anthony nodded and left.

That left Jade all alone. "So..." she said, seemingly to herself. "Here we are again, alone... in the cold dark Smosh residence... forever... alone..." She was acting a little melodramatic, but she didn't care. Then, the phone rang. She picked it up. The man on the other end of the line was Toby Turner. She fangirled a little before saying, "Hello?"

He said, "Hey, Jadey... Are Ian and Anthony there?" She said, "No, Ian's with Melanie and Anthony just went to Kalel's... I'm alone." Toby said, "Oh. I see. And uh, so am I... can I come over? I was kinda hoping to film Ian and Anthony on my gaming channel before they got wrapped up in their girlfriends, but, would you like to be a Buscus, Jadey?"

Jade felt her heart almost bursting inside her chest with excitement. _"Hell yeah I'll be a Buscus!_ Jadebuscus. Not bad..." she said, smiling. "Great! I'll come over and we'll sneak into the SmoshGames studio!" Jade nodded and said, "I'll be waiting!" and hung up the phone. She squealed with anticipation, and exclaimed, _"I'm gonna be a Buscus!"_

* * *

**I believe that does it for this short chapter of One Fateful Morning.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and keep on the lookout for more of this story!**


End file.
